1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control pad and, more particularly, to an external control pad for incorporating a mobile device.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile devices, which integrate multiple functions including mobile communicating, Internet surfing, and gaming, among others, have brought an unprecedented impact to related industries since their inception on the market. Such versatility, a feature that appeals to mobile consumers, has also driven developers/providers of mobile applications (or apps) to develop more apps running on mobile devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, and digital players (e.g., iPhones, iPads, or iPods, and the like). It is estimated that more than one million apps for mobile devices have been produced up to present. Among the apps for mobile devices, gaming app, undoubtedly, is the most favorable type of app in the market. Most of the gaming apps are created based on the hardware components built in mobile devices, thereby providing more diversified operations to game players.
For prior-art joysticks (or gamepads) as accessories to the smart phones or tablet computers, the fastening mechanism or connecting apparatus of which is only compatible to a particular type of model or manufacture and may not be easy to use, and thus the game players may find it difficult to quickly adjust the gamepad according to different dimensions of mobile devices in use; additionally, the gamepad may be too bulky to be carried on-the-go, causing inconvenience to the game players.
What is needed, therefore, is a control pad which can be easily and quickly adjusted to incorporate mobile devices with different dimensions/types and be easily held for carry.